


Silhouettes of Doom（中文版）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 剪影·Silhouettes of Doom [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: Silhouettes of Doomin Chinese (originally written in September, 2004).“至少我们证明了一件事：Fëanor的儿子也一样会死。”





	1. Curufin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Silhouettes of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218197) by [Ecthelion (Stoner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion)



> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Sons of Fëanor，Dior，Nimloth
> 
> 【警告】角色死亡；第三人称POV；提及非原著正统的异性联系（Celegorm & Aredhel，Caranthir & Haleth）；有原创人物（非主要人物）。
> 
> 【首发日期】2004年9月

他站在壁炉前思索，在炉膛里，暗红的炭烬犹自闪着幽幽的光亮。他喜欢火焰，尤其喜欢熔炉中熊熊燃烧的火焰；那是创造的代表，生命的能量，灵感的来源。

或许有人会说它也是毁灭的使者；但他并不在意，因为它决不会妨碍Fëanor的儿子。何况，还有另一种——不是黑暗魔君的邪火，而是诞生于光明的纯粹烈焰，它怎么可能伤害它的制造者的后裔？相反，它就是他们的象征、他们的武器；它该去打击那些背叛他们、蔑视他们的人，为他们扫除达成复仇、兑现誓言的障碍。

而迄今为止，它做得很好。一个王国已经毁灭了一次，不出意外的话，很快就会再毁灭一次。

轻轻动了动嘴角，他微笑了。见过他父亲的人会觉得他似曾相识，但这再自然不过：七兄弟中，是他容貌最像父亲，亦是他继承父亲的天赋最多。如果说Curufinwë Fëanáro是一团激烈狂野、无所顾忌的燎原之火，那么Curufinwë Atarinkë就是熔炉中的一腔炼熔之焰，热度并不逊色，却始终处在精心的控制之下。毕竟，他被唤作the crafty，而他清楚得很，那可不全是因为他超群的手工技艺。

凝视着炉中跳动的红光，他重新梳理了目前收集的信息。一切都指向一个答案；而这次，他决心不给任何人机会质疑。当然，要做到这一点，他必须先和他的兄长谈谈——那是指Celegorm，他排行第三的哥哥。

 

Curufin找到Celegorm的时候，Celegorm显然刚刚狩猎归来，还没换掉沾了尘土和马毛的猎装和长靴。号称“the fair”，Celegorm的确长了一张叫人过目不忘的英俊面孔，而同样令人印象深刻的是他的风度举止——没有一处不是锋芒毕露、拒绝妥协的骄傲。见到他进来，Celegorm甚至没费心打招呼，只指了指对面的椅子。

Curufin坐了下来。“狩猎的收获如何？”

“十几个Orcs而已。”Celegorm漫不经心地摆弄着一柄匕首，眼中反射着锋利金属的冷冽光芒。“我已经叫Lachodir烧了尸体。”

Curufin知道这个名字。当初他们兄弟二人拜Beren和Lúthien所赐，被众叛亲离地逐出Nargothrond，不得不两手空空地投奔Himring，那时Lachodir无视旁人的疑虑和观望，径直来找Celegorm发誓效忠，理由是他在战斗中不止一次被Celegorm救过性命。事实证明，他哥哥这个新属下年纪虽轻，能力却不容小觑，而且表现出了近乎盲目的忠诚。

不过那也许根本不是盲目。Celegorm只要有心，确实可以成为极有魄力、值得追随的领导者。这不奇怪：Fëanor家族的儿子，又有哪个是可以忽略的？

“我接到了报告，Turko。”他决定单刀直入。经验证明，与Celegorm打交道，这种方式最有效。“Thingol的女儿死了。”

即便真有什么情绪波动，Celegorm也不曾流露出来。他仍然玩着匕首，让利刃在灵巧稳定的手指之间起舞，没有一点误伤自己的迹象。“这不是新闻。”

“她的儿子半精灵Dior此前已经回到Doriath，企图重振那个国度的声威。”

“这更不是新闻。”Celegorm放下匕首，抬起头来。“你来找我，就是为了罗列这些无关紧要的消息？”

“她没有把那颗精灵宝钻带进坟墓。它现在就戴在Dior胸前。”

一阵沉默。他密切观察着他的兄长，务必不错过每一丝情绪的变化。Celegorm通常不是个难以捉摸的人，然而“通常”和“历来”的区别看似不大，实则致命。如果他不小心触及了禁忌，Celegorm能变得彻底不可理喻，为此曾经不止一次毁掉他们的良机——不止一次。

“那么，我们的精灵宝钻又回到Doriath了，”过了一会儿，Celegorm轻声笑了。“我们该说那是巧合，还是命运？”

这是个良好的开端；至少看来他并不排斥。“都是。”Curufin迎着兄长的目光，平静地说。“我们达成誓言的时机到了。”

Celegorm点了点头，勾起了嘴角。“Doriath注定要成为我们的目标。”

“只要我们说服我们的长兄，”Curufin说，有意加重了“说服”两个字的语气。

“当然，只要我们说服他。”这次Celegorm由衷地笑了起来。“但他不会很难说服的。对那个誓言，他比我们都要在意。”

如他所料，Celegorm只要愿意，就能一针见血。他哥哥或许是个hasty-riser，但如果据此就以为Celegorm缺乏健全的判断力，那就是大错特错。他决不会忘记Celegorm首先是位卓越的猎手，Noldor几乎无人能及。

“我们应当尽快前往Amon Ereb，还要通知Moryo和双胞胎。”他提醒道。

Celegorm心不在焉地点了点头，目光转向了壁炉中婀娜起舞的火焰。有那么一刻，在温暖的火光中，他哥哥英挺面孔的线条似乎变得柔和了。“这么说，我们会进攻Doriath。”

他像是在自言自语，词句几不可闻，却立刻让Curufin警惕起来。上次他哥哥这个样子，还是在他提出去攻击Tol Galen，夺回那颗已经被镶上矮人项链的精灵宝钻的时候。那时，Celegorm曾经坚决反对他的计划，任他怎样劝说都无济于事。

“我知道她戴着它。”他哥哥当时说，“但我不会去攻击她。你也别想。”

“Turko，我不明白，”他试图抗议，“你难道要告诉我，你真的对她——”

“我不去。”Celegorm打断了他，拒绝再听任何解释。

最后他虽不甘心，也只能放弃。那不是他第一次领教Celegorm的固执，但如果可能，他希望那是最后一次。为此，他揣测过他哥哥如此反应的缘由；他从不相信Celegorm会被Lúthien的绝世姿容打动，因为他知道他哥哥爱着旁人，虽然这一点Celegorm永远不会承认，宁可让所有人都误会他迷恋上了Thingol的女儿。但那是不是说，Celegorm不肯去攻击Lúthien，仅仅是为了维护一个假象？反复思考之后，他只好承认他不能确定。

探讨人心的过程总是那么迷人，但掌控人心的尝试却总是令人倍感挫折，因为世间最微妙也最难把握的，就是人心。

比如此刻，他很清楚提起往事将是冒险，然而不提亦然。权衡之下，他决定：如果非要冒险，宜早不宜迟。“Turko，别忘了，”他斟酌着说，“对那些必须击败的人，我们没有宽宏大量的余地。”

“当然，”仿佛从梦中惊醒，Celegorm坐直了身体，眼中有寒意一闪，唇边却露出了随和的微笑。“放心，Kurvo。我还不至于宽容大量到放过她的儿子。”


	2. Maedhros

Celegorm和Curufin到了，Amrod和Amras正在途中，Caranthir次日就到。

“他们没变。”从远处仔细打量了那两个弟弟之后，Maglor评论道。

就是说，他们还和从前一样麻烦，Maedhros想。在夏末秋初的骄阳下，Celegorm和Curufin带来的卫队阵容严整，鸦雀无声。卫队的人数远超预期，拥有精心配置过的弓箭手、骑兵和步兵；无数Fëanor之星被镌刻在铠甲上，镶嵌在盾牌上，刺绣在罩衣上，肆无忌惮地反射着炽烈的阳光。这样久经战阵的气势可不仅仅是严格训练的结果，Maedhros想。这不是普通的卫队，而是一支随时可以投入战斗的军队。他知道Celegorm有着出色的军事才能，曾在星下战役时让Morgoth的爪牙吃过大亏；然而他十分怀疑Celegorm花费这么大心思展示实力，仅仅是为了表明他做得到。

“Maitimo，”看到他皱眉，Celegorm下了马，随手把马缰抛给了等在一边的侍从。“见到我们真有那么难受？”

“莫非你对讨好兄长一点信心也没有？”Maedhros回敬道，嘴角一翘。“或者，我们都没能找到一个不那么糟烂的玩笑，Turko。”

他以为他的话会惹恼这个弟弟，然而Celegorm只是一笑置之，着实令他刮目相看。也许就连Tyelkormo到头来也学到了耐心和智慧，他想。因为无论想还是不想，我们全都会学到。

紧跟着Celegorm，Curufin走上前来。“希望我们这次来访不至于给你添了太大麻烦，哥哥。”

实际上，你们添的麻烦不可能更大了，Maedhros想。然而他只向Curufin点了点头，打了一个欢迎的手势：“当然不会。我们兄弟分开了这么久，也该是一家人团聚的时候了。”

Curufin闻言挑了挑眉，接着报以一个赞许但又心照不宣的微笑。

Maedhros把安顿Celegorm和Curufin一行人的任务交给了Maglor，就离开了。无论刚才说了什么，他都能肯定这两个弟弟不是为了家人团聚而来的，他得理清自己的思路。领导Fëanor家族绝非有些人想象的那般简单直接，英勇无畏的名声固然有所帮助，但远远不够。

这一点你父亲其实一直都明白，Findekáno，尽管他最后做了蠢事。

及时意识到自己又在用旧日的方式思考，他不由得叹了口气。积习果然难改，已经过了这么久，他还是忍不住在心中与那个名字对话，纵然那个名字代表过的人已经逝去，甚至无处凭吊。它的熟悉发音隐隐刺疼了他的心——如果我还有心的话，他想，抿紧的嘴唇弯成了向下的弧度。已经死去不止一次的人，如何还会有心？那个不惜反抗父亲的意志也要公开为朋友申辩的人，很久以前就在Thangorodrim的残酷悬崖上化为乌有，Findekáno，你赌上性命带回来的只是一星苟活的磷火，见证过黑暗，品尝过黑暗，从而再也不能忍受黑暗。

他止住了思绪。无论如何，他已经变了。必要时他仍是强悍无情、所向披靡的战士，但战场外他也是可以冷静权衡、理智谋划的领袖，为的是保存自身的实力，不作无谓的牺牲。而那就是为什么他的弟弟们听说Lúthien辞世、Dior返回Doriath，会聚集到他左右。

似乎又是提醒旁人他们才是那颗宝石的主人的时候了。

他坐在书桌后思索，放任自己陷入了回忆。

……“再来，Maitimo。”传来了Fingon的嗓音。

他已经数不清这是第几次他的剑脱手飞了出去。不远处传来金属撞击地面的脆响，与此同时Fingon收回了剑，正退回去准备开始新的一轮练习。

现在你要击败我很容易了，Findekáno，他想。但你从前可没有这么大的优势。从前，那个指导、训练的人是我。

但他没把想法说出口。如果他在Thangorodrim当真学到了什么，无疑就是沉默。走到落地的剑近前，他弯腰伸出了手——当然，是左手。当他慢慢合拢手指，握紧因沾了汗水而湿粘的剑柄，他能感到Fingon的目光，充满关注与纠结。

还好，没有怜悯。

突如其来的怒气淹没了他。抬起头，他迎上了Fingon的注视。“这不公平。”

“我知道。”Fingon答道，保持了平稳的声调。“你也知道，Maitimo，从一开始就知道。是你说，大敌不会对我们公平。”

“但你是大敌吗？”他举剑指向他的堂弟、挚友兼恩人，目光擦过没有磨利的剑刃，金属的钝口刹那间像是迸出了火花。“大敌不会对我们公平，但你会对我公平。现在，我们再来比试，”他微微一笑，“用你的左手。”……

当然，大敌不会对我们公平。靠着背叛，Morgoth粉碎了你的生命和我的希望，但你我仍然不同：你作为君王死得其所，而我却要抱着粉碎但还一息尚存的希望苟活下去。

Dior Eluchíl和精灵宝钻。Maedhros不由自主地摸了摸断腕。这不公平，我很清楚。但Findekáno，换了是你，你会怎样做？你会不会选择先去收复另外两颗精灵宝钻，再度向黑暗魔君发动进攻，像你父亲那样挑战Angband的庞大势力，哪怕明知这是注定失败的愚行，是孤注一掷的绝望？

我知道你会那样做，因为你不曾以Ilúvatar之名发下誓言，因为你不曾瞥见万劫不复的永恒黑暗。所以你尚能不负英勇之名，去无畏地选择牺牲，我却不能，哪怕我并不眷恋这条残破不堪的生命。在誓言达成之前，我自己的命运只不过是天平上的一颗砝码，因为我还要考虑六个弟弟的命运。

现在你明白了吗，Findekáno？我只有一个选择。

——停下，Maitimo。

就在那时，另一个声音插了进来，顿时让他一凛。真的是你吗，Findekáno？

——你正站在深渊边缘。别去试探它的深浅。

还是，这根本就又是我的头脑捏造的幻影，如同Thangorodrim的恐怖，如影随形，阴魂不散？

太阳渐渐移过了天顶。明亮的阳光穿过窗子，在地上划出了一道泾渭分明的光与影的界线。

“我会先给他送信。”Maedhros宣布，以不容置疑的语气，对着空无一人的房间。


	3. Dior

那是一张羊皮纸，泛黄的底色上写着漂亮的深黑字迹，用的是Runes和Tengwar两种文字。

他又一次默读了它的内容。

“致Dior Eluchíl，Lúthien和Beren之子，Elu Thingol的后裔。”

Doriath的年轻统治者站了起来。他不属于精灵，亦不属于人类；在Dior Aranel Eluchíl身上，母亲的绝世容颜和父亲的沧桑双眼协调地融为一体，不朽者与必死者的命运交织纠缠，凝成了一种难以言传的奇特魅力。

王宫大厅里，他的臣民正在紧张地等待。他对他们安慰地一笑。“是我们早有准备的事，仅此而已。”

是的，自从他回到Menegroth，他们就对此有所准备：一个“请求”，尽管提出者认为接收者没有拒绝的权利。

人群中响起了一阵低语。无论他们对这一天有过什么准备，当它真正到来，还是没有人能无动于衷。站在王座前，Dior审视着他们的面孔：有人愤怒，有人焦虑，有人听天由命，然而更多的人面露恐惧。

也许我们确实有理由恐惧，他微不可察地叹了口气。到了现在，Fëanor众子在灰精灵当中的名声已经变得远谈不上高尚：他们是令人生畏的战士，却做得出谋杀与背叛同族的可怕之举；而上一次他们索要精灵宝钻却遭到拒绝以后，其中两人甚至公开威胁要挑起战事，毁灭Doriath。

但那不是仅有的考虑。时日黑暗，即便不惜一切代价避开眼下的危险，也未必能保证自身的安全。

“我不会接受他们的请求。”待到低语渐渐消失，Dior宣布，“我不会把精灵宝钻交给他们。”

大厅中即刻一片死寂。罔顾礼节，人人都抬头向他看去。

“我号称Eluchíl，”他继续说，语音平静但坚定。“我不会辜负外祖父的声名。”

过去那位Doriath之王的名号在他的臣民当中引发了意想不到的变化。默不作声，他们一个接一个地上前，向他俯首致意，仿佛站在眼前的不是一个只见过不到五十次季节轮换的半精灵，而是多年前银发闪耀的骄傲君王。而当他们回到原处，重新抬头，脸上也不再有恐惧。

这才是我们。一旦选定一条道路，我们就会全力以赴。我的父亲，我的母亲，我的外祖父，我的外祖母，我的族人，无不如此——这才是我们。并不是只有Noldor一族才懂得何为骄傲与尊严，也并不是只有流亡才能彰显反抗的勇气与决心。

稍后离开大厅时，他信步走进了一条从王宫通往外围的走廊，聆听着自己的脚步在闪着微光的墙壁和拱顶之间回响。纵然设计和建造了这座辉煌城市的人们已经逝去，即使鲜血和钢铁已经给它留下了抹不去的痕迹，Menegroth的神秘、庄严和骄傲都未曾稍损，千洞之城屹立如故。在寂静的深夜中，一个王国数千年累积的历史从四面八方包围了他，拥抱着他、安抚着他，直到他几乎被淹没在情感的潮水中，迷失在纷繁庞杂的回忆里。

他在地下的宫殿中思索，不知不觉地攥紧了镶在Nauglamír上的耀眼宝石。

精灵宝钻：在日月之前诞生的纯洁光明仅存的种子，Arda Marred中无瑕至美的象征。在它灿烂得无法正视的光辉中，他仿佛又看到了母亲的身影：Lúthien Tinúviel，Melian和Elu Thingol的女儿，Ilúvatar的儿女中最美的一人。多少次，她在Tol Galen的夜色里微笑，歌声轻柔飘逸，宛若天籁，而精灵宝钻在她胸前闪烁，如同最璀璨的星。在她身边，父亲Beren Erchamion在专注倾听，他的手温柔地握着她的手，早年的沧桑给他的黑发染上了白霜，无情的岁月为他的面容刻上了皱纹。他们以深痛巨创换来了流连于尘世间的短暂平静，然后一同走上了超越世界限制的未知旅程。

他记得无数个那样的夜晚，清澈见底的河水在他们身边潺潺流淌，夜露润湿的青草在月光下微微发亮；那一幕幕如此生动、鲜明，恍如昨日，在他心底激起了一阵无从纾解的疼痛。

我怎能把承载着这些珍贵记忆的宝石交给那些不曾为赢得它而流血受难的人？我怎能允许外祖父的国度屈从于拒不悔改的冷血凶手的威胁？

Fëanor众子的确发下重誓要收复精灵宝钻，但首先，他们并没有制造那些号称属于他们，也只能属于他们的宝石。而且，他们到底做了什么去达成誓言？他们可曾帮助过King Felagund和我父亲去完成那个貌似绝望的任务？他们可曾历经千难万险深入大敌的疆域，面对Angband的无边恐怖？他们可曾成功触及大敌的铁王冠，取下哪怕一颗宝石？他们可曾为了这颗宝石付出生命，放弃首生儿女与世界同在的命运？他们可曾从死亡中归来，注定品尝必死的悲哀？

他们没有真正的权利。

“My lord。”背后传来一个声音，打断了他的愤怒。

他回过头，于是见到了他的妻子。她的银发披着淡黄的烛光，隐隐闪动着金属般的色泽；她显得年轻美丽，尽管她比他见过了多得多的日升日落。他们的两个儿子，双生的Eluréd和Elurín，就在她身边，小手拉着她长长的洁白裙裾。

“Nimloth。”他唤她，向她伸出了手。但当她的手碰到他的，他吃了一惊：“你的手很冷。”

她没有出声，而他从她眼中看到了纠结与犹豫。温柔地把自己的手指与她的交叉在一起，他把她拉到了身边。“怎么了？”

她望着他的眼睛，慢慢靠在他胸前，未语先叹。“我知道他们也是精灵，而且他们不如表面上那样强大。但是，”她微一踌躇，“真的只能那样？我们没有别的选择？”

闻言，他只是微笑了。“相信我，Nimloth。”

就在那时，一幕场景毫无预兆地在他脑海中浮现出来：染血的精灵宝钻，嵌在矮人项链Nauglamír上，握在他父亲的左手中。浓稠的血色遮不住它的华彩，那一刻它的光与美竟是触目惊心。随着那只手将它浸入奔流的河水，血色渐渐被冲淡，终于与那幕场景一起消散殆尽。

有那么一刻，他无法分清幻觉和现实的界限。自从来到Menegroth以来第一次，他发现这里的夜晚黑暗又寒冷。

幸运的是，迷惑与动摇只有一瞬。轻轻摇了摇头，他挺直脊背，拥抱了妻儿。

我们做了决定。

他们想要答复，但我不会给他们答复，因为我不会给他们想要的任何东西。

除了战争。


	4. Caranthir

自从Nirnaeth之后，这还是他第一次见到Celegorm和Curufin。Celegorm靠在壁炉前的长椅上，手里玩着一柄银色的匕首，嘴角挂着懒散的微笑；Curufin在一边安坐，见到他时轻轻点了点头，神色平静却捉摸不透。

他曾经和他们一同在东Beleriand南方的原野上策马狩猎，在Thargelion消磨和平年代的无聊时光。Thargelion……Helevorn湖边的Rerir要塞，Lindon山脉以东那片广袤的未知天地，这些记忆如今鲜明异常，却又分外不真实，就像那段在蒙福之地度过的岁月，就像遥远的Tirion。

这真是发疯了，Caranthir及时制止了自己，脸色不由得一沉。他几时染上了诗人歌手的感伤？过去的就是过去了，纠缠往事有什么用？比如他这两个兄弟显然有话要说，而他几乎可以肯定那是关于旧事，哪怕他根本不擅长猜测别人的想法。

“最近还好吧？”Curufin就在这时开了口，语气疏淡随意，仿佛他们聚在这里仅仅是为了谈论无关紧要的琐事。

“不坏。”Caranthir答道，仍然沉着脸。Kurvo，你明知故问。说你想说的。

“Pityo和Telvo居然没和你在一起。”他的脸色，Curufin视而不见。“你可有足够的人手应付大敌的爪牙？不过，即使当真不够，我想你多半也已经学聪明了。”

“你是什么意思？”向来反感各种语焉不详，他不由得提高了声调。而就像料到他会这么问，Celegorm笑出了声：“他是在说，精灵少些也无妨，总比人类可靠。”

果然如此，他早该知道。那场不堪回首的大战中，那些黑肤人类臭名昭著的背叛，他们全都记忆犹新，然而会当面跟他重提的大概只有面前这两个兄弟。

“当时联合人类有什么不对？”他扬起了头，“去问Maitimo好了。”

“但你有责任，”Curufin轻声指出，“他们毕竟是你的属下。”

他刚要张嘴反驳，Celegorm就又笑了起来，语调轻描淡写，言辞却毫不留情：“连Arafinwë家族也不放在眼里的你，居然信任一个软弱愚蠢的劣等种族，到底是犯了什么毛病？”

他急促地吸了口气，猛然转过头死死盯住那张英俊的面孔，但Celegorm满不在乎地继续摆弄那柄锋利的匕首，仿佛方才出声的并不是他自己。

“Turko的话或许不那么悦耳，”Curufin插了进来，“但不是没有理由。Moryo，也许你真的应该解释，为什么那些人类比Arafinwë家族还受你重视。”

“你们不辞辛苦跑到这里，又叫Maitimo找我来，就是为了和我说这个？”他霍地站起来吼道，怒气淹没了仅存的冷静。他从来不以好脾气著称，能忍耐这么久，已经是空前了。

“不要误解，”Curufin微微一笑，换了安抚的语调。“我们不想一味指责自己的兄弟。我们只想理解你的想法，Moryo，因为在将来的行动里谁也不希望再有类似的失败。”

“行动？什么行动？”Caranthir下意识地问。

“达成誓言的行动。”Curufin慢慢敛起了笑容，“我们的誓言。”

“你是说，再次进军Angband？这次我们的实力根本不够，胜算——”

Curufin望着他，一言不发，直到他恍然大悟：“——你是说，另一颗……”

 

“Maitimo，这是真的吗？”

他不经通报就闯进了Maedhros的会客室，而坐在宽大书桌后的Maedhros闻声抬起头来，不为所动：“怎么回事，Moryo？”

“我们要进攻Doriath，为什么我不知道？！”他质问。

Maedhros的眉头不易觉察地一皱，又舒展开来。他注意到了这微妙的表情变化，但不清楚这意味着什么。“是谁说的？”

他张开了嘴，又只能闭上。该死，Curufin没有说过，Celegorm也没有说过。他们把这样的念头塞进了他的脑海，却不必负任何责任。

“……没有人这么说。”他承认。

Maedhros双眉一扬。看到这个表情，他急忙补充：“但Turko和Kurvo就是那个意思，我不可能误解！”

沉默一瞬，他的长兄把面前的一叠羊皮纸推到旁边，然后向后靠了靠，坐直了身体。“我不知道他们跟你说了什么，Moryo，但我可以告诉你：那还没有决定。”Maedhros说得十分平静。“而且，那并不是我一个人能做的决定。重大决策我们必须达成共识。”

“好，”他不假思索地说，“但愿真是‘共识’。”

Maedhros眼中光芒一闪，但语气不变。“明天我们就要讨论这个问题。如果我是你，Moryo，我就会回去，然后认真思考该说什么，该怎么做。”

 

七河之地Ossiriand的夜晚总是这样：潮湿、黑暗，周围的树林在微弱的月光下投出滞重的阴影，昆虫的鸣叫反而衬托出异乎寻常的静寂，某种比喧嚣更能让人心烦意乱的静寂。

他坐在暗红的炭火余烬旁思索，面无表情地看着最后一缕轻烟在空中散去。即便身为Noldor王族，他也无法随意取消绿精灵对此地的限制——猎杀动物被严格禁止，篝火亦不能随心所欲。

朦胧中，他仿佛回到了那片曾经属于他的地域：Thargelion，Caranthir的领地。他像是插上了翅膀，获得了Manwë的大鹰那样的自由，在夜空中无声无息地滑翔，将记忆中的景象尽收眼底——Gelion大河的急流，Lindon山脉的峭壁，Helevorn的冰冷湖水，Rerir的坚固高墙。那时Morgoth的邪恶爪牙还不敢涉足东Beleriand的土地，至少不敢取道他Caranthir守卫的地方。那些怯懦又狡猾的肮脏生物，只敢绕到Lindon山脉东侧，然后翻过山脉去骚扰那些一度生活在他领土上的人类罢了。

……人类……

“您的好意我们感激不尽，但Haladin家族是自由的，不需要精灵贵族的保护与照顾。”

远称不上完美的棕色眼眸中写满了骄傲，而他明白那种骄傲是尊严受到伤害后的本能防御。他明白。身为Fëanor家族的一员，他太明白了。

“……在西部，我们一定能找到自己的家园。”

你想打Elu Thingol那个老家伙的主意？他想问，却再一次没能说出口。那个狡猾的灰精灵才不会白白让出名义上属于他的东西。你真的一定要离开我的领地，越远越好，不惜寄身于别人篱下？

“那么，我们就此别过了。”

他又一次看到了那个背影，固执地高扬着头，破损的简陋护甲上沾满了泥土和血迹，记录着一场真正的苦战。褐发缠结凌乱，站姿疲惫不雅，那不是精灵的背影，而是人类——人类，他们说人类是精灵的粗糙复制、黯淡影子，但她不是，她不是。他记得她的眼神——身为Fëanor家族的儿子，他太熟悉那样的眼神了——然而那也不是全部。那是对他来说全然陌生的东西，一种他从未见过也无法解释的火，并非源于不朽，也不代表永恒，因短暂而炽烈，因注定消亡而耀眼。

你们想知道我曾经相信人类的理由吗？这就是了。

……但我不会告诉你们。永远不会。

一阵冷风吹过，他猛地打了个寒战，清醒过来。面前的营火早已只剩灰烬，夜深了。


	5. Amrod

“这算是旧地重游吧？”

听Amras这样说，Amrod只耸了耸肩，并不觉得兴奋。跟弟弟一样，他也正在遥望那座屹立在广阔平原上的山丘，比往年凋零更早的草木给它披上了斑驳的暗绿和枯黄。比起北境的崇山峻岭，Amon Ereb的实际高度不值一提，但在南方却足以鹤立鸡群了。

他熟悉这片地域；他和Amras曾和兄长Caranthir一起在这里落脚，那还是骤火之战以后，当时只有Maedhros成功守住了Himring要塞，旁人都没有这样的实力或运气——Caranthir失去了Thargelion，Maglor投奔了Maedhros，Celegorm和Curufin败走了Nargothrond。直到哀悼之年，他们踌躇满志而去，一败涂地而归，东Beleriand全境沦陷，他们才不得不放弃了Amon Ereb，四处漂泊。待到情况略有好转，Amon Ereb因其地势又被Maedhros选中长驻，无形中成了Fëanor家族新的中枢要地。

深吸一口气，Amrod让自己的银鬃灰马加快了步伐。依靠敏锐的精灵视力，他早已辨出了山脚下的Noldor营地，营地外围的瞭望哨也无疑发现了他们。远远地，号角声乘风而来，由于距离的关系而有些模糊，相比之下，他们的应答显得分外嘹亮清晰。

料想很快就会有人前来迎接，他不由得放松了警惕。如今的形势丝毫谈不上乐观，各种邪恶生物早在骤火之战前后就开始侵入东Beleriand，泪雨之战后愈发肆无忌惮。七河之地Ossiriand变得危机四伏，一路上，就连他们这样久经考验的Noldor王族也不敢掉以轻心。但Maedhros向来不肯容忍任何敌人在他的势力范围里出没，如此接近Amon Ereb的地方，应该是安全的。

因此，他收到Amras的警示时，几乎惊跳起来。顺着弟弟所指的方向，他看到有匹白马不知何时出现，正向侧翼靠近。骑手是个精灵——意识到这一点，他松了口气——但一身装束平平无奇，以至于他起初没有认出是谁，直到看清来人的脸庞，他才忍不住高呼：

“Turko！”

来的正是Celegorm，一向与他们最合得来的兄长。回应他的呼唤，Celegorm向他们打了个欢迎的手势，同时展颜一笑。

那么意气风发的笑颜……刹那间，他冒出了错觉，仿佛回到了在Valinor的平原上纵情驰骋，在Oromë的树林里自由狩猎的旧日时光。那时他和Amras一门心思要胜过这位兄长，却从没赢过哪怕一次；而Celegorm每一次取胜以后，都笑得张扬又骄傲，丝毫不肯照顾两个年轻气盛的弟弟的情绪，至多丢下一句“想赢，就去继续努力”。

他注意到Celegorm的马不是从前那匹了，随即想起他哥哥在Nirnaeth中失去了它。没人清楚Celegorm作何感受，但他无疑又选了一匹出色的坐骑——它在他们近前止步，优雅从容、举重若轻，全然看不出刚刚还在风驰电掣地奔跑。当然，Celegorm选马的眼光总是好的——这样想着，他跳下马背，和Amras一起迎了上去。

“七河之地的境况如何？”依次和他们拥抱过，Celegorm随口问道。他想也不想就答“还好”，Amras就要实际得多：“我们从来不在哪里久留，Turko，所以也说不上来。”

“彼此彼此。”Celegorm笑笑，“可以肯定的是，能拿来练手的东西比从前多了。”

“当然！”他不假思索地接道，“Huan一定很兴奋，他最喜欢——”

猎犬的名字一出口，他就知道自己犯了错误。他想道歉，又苦于不知怎样说才不会适得其反，结果就是一阵尴尬的冷场，最后还是Amras挣扎着转移了话题：“Turko，你知不知道找我们来是为了什么？”

Celegorm没有立刻回答，只是浅笑着望向了北方天际。直到这时，他才察觉了这位兄长的异样：尽管在笑，Celegorm周身散发的气息却让人不寒而栗，就像夏末秋初的季节转眼间变成了残酷严冬。眼前这个人不是他熟悉的兄长，不是——当他们在Alqualondë留下染血的狼藉，当他们扬帆脱离Araman的浓雾，当他们驶入Drengist狭窄的海湾，当他们在Losgar点燃漫天大火，彼时他们共同经历了数不清的坎坷波折，可他从未见过这位兄长冷酷至斯。

是什么改变了他的兄长？他在铅灰的天空下思索。是不是父亲那代表着无瑕至美、纯粹光明的精灵宝钻——永远璀璨耀目、凌驾世间万物，却牢牢束缚着他们的命运？或者，会不会是在这场与大敌永无休止的战争中，同样来自父亲的另一种光明——Fëanor家族的炽烈火焰，深深扎根于他们每一个人的灵魂——正在一点点消耗殆尽？

不，当然不是，不可能是。那样的火焰支持着他们七兄弟的骄傲、勇气和信心，是它使他们的长兄奇迹般从濒死境地恢复如初，也正是它造就了过去的Turkafinwë Tyelkormo。他坚信它不会无端消失，然而在Celegorm身上，它正以一种令人费解的方式燃烧，一如既往地猛烈，热度却已荡然无存。

“需要我们七兄弟同时到场，你觉得会是什么？”不等他再想下去，Celegorm就打破了寂静，拖长的语调里除了慵懒，还有一丝嘲弄。“除了血缘，还有什么是我们共有的？”

 

他直到听得见营地喧闹的地方，才注意到Amras的反常安静：“Ambarussa？”

Amras回过头：“我只是在思考，哥哥。”

“别傻了，Ambarussa。”他说，放心的同时又觉得有点恼火，“你有时想得太多。一点也不奇怪，父亲说我属于他，而你属于母亲。”

“难道像母亲有什么不对？”他弟弟瞪了他一眼，“而且别用这么老气横秋的口气教训我，你只比我早出生那么一会儿而已。”

“然而你还是得叫我哥哥，”他露齿一笑。

Amras无奈地摇了摇头：“那么哥哥，你认为我们该不该支持Turko？”

他耸了耸肩：“说实话，我不知道。”他扫了一眼弟弟肩头的长发，与他不同，Amras的发色保持着童年时那种醒目的红褐。“但我知道支持Maitimo一定不错。”

我们都发下了那个誓言，除了去实现它，还有什么选择？否则等着我们的就是永恒的黑暗和Valar的牢狱。

读出了他的想法，Amras沉默一瞬，点了点头：“你是对的，我们没有别的选择。”

他皱起了眉。不知为何，他不喜欢Amras的语气。“你又在胡思乱想，Ambarussa。选择不过是个好听的词罢了。你要是真介意什么选择的自由，当初大可以留下和母亲在一起。”

话一出口，他就知道自己又犯了错误。有一刻他突然紧张起来，就像幼时闯了祸之后躲进父亲的作坊，藏身于工具架旁的窄小空隙。可那本该是充满安慰的记忆……温暖的炉火，混合着钢铁和皮革的气息……然而即使明知自己暂时无虞，他还是不由自主地提心吊胆，因为母亲最后总能找到他。

就在那时，他听到了弟弟的声音，一字一句轻得如同风中的叹息。

“倘若我能的话……”


	6. Celegorm

屋里很静。计时的铜漏一滴，又一滴，渺不可闻，却声声撼人心弦。

夏末秋初的阳光穿过窗棂照进来，淡淡的金色光晕被撕成丝丝缕缕，如同一张网盈满了每一寸空间。空气中仍然弥漫着前夜残余的凉意，与光网温暖的经纬纠结着，交缠着，织出了暗流涌动的沉寂。有几粒尘埃在光的弦格中缓缓起舞，慵懒又惬意，几乎微不可见；如果不是像他这样刻意留心的话，即便有着精灵的视力也不会轻易发现。

坐在长桌一端的是Maedhros，端正的脸庞一半隐在阴影里模糊难辨，另一半则暴露在阳光中，轮廓分明、精致耀眼，犹如他们母亲双手造就的大理石像。Maedhros右手边坐着Maglor，歌手一旦沉默，就与常人无异。斜对面的Caranthir神色不豫，紧抿的嘴唇反映着即将耗尽的耐心；坐在Caranthir身边的Amrod则望着Maedhros，和Amras好似一对除了发色处处酷似的石雕。

他坐在Maglor对面，知道自己表面看来冷硬得就像从前Himring要塞的石墙。然而心底有一个声音在肆无忌惮地发笑，嘲弄他自己，也嘲弄坐在这里的每一个人。

……我的长兄，特别是你。

他垂下眼，目光停在自己手上；那是一双Noldor的手，修长灵活的十指交叉着搭在一起，看起来毫无危险。多么讽刺，他想。现在谁还能看出它们曾染过鲜血？

亲族杀戮……也不过是那样罢了。而你，我的长兄，想必比我更早意识到这个事实。

“一个月前，我给Dior Eluchíl送了信，提出了要求。”

Maedhros显得异乎寻常地平静。

“迄今为止，我们没有收到任何回音。”

短暂的沉默之后，Maglor开了口：“我们不妨再等一段时间。也许前些天的大雨耽搁了信使的行程。”

“开什么玩笑？！”Caranthir立刻语气不善地反驳，“这么长时间，他的信使游也游到了！”

“也许Dior需要时间考虑；也许他会交出那颗宝石。”Maglor没有理会Caranthir的顶撞。“他不会不知道，那样对双方都有好处。”

“你真相信他会？”Caranthir反问，“你打算等到什么时候，等到那个半精灵寿终正寝？那你还真要庆幸他总算不是不死的。”

Maedhros在这时看了Caranthir一眼，目光中带着警告的意味。等Caranthir勉强别过头去，他才依次扫视了另外几个弟弟。“我们之所以先送信商谈，是为了把决定权交给Dior。此外，言辞可以帮他理解我们的观点。”

他轻轻牵动了嘴角。做得好，就是这样：把威胁说成商谈，把责任推给对方，将来的行动也就有了充分的基础。

“而且，言辞完全可能动摇Dior。”Curufin附和，声音不高却笃定。“他毕竟只是个凡人。”

余光一瞥，他注意到Caranthir眉头一皱，于是知道前一天那次不欢而散的谈话收到了预料中的效果，因为在旁人来得及反应之前，Caranthir已经嗤之以鼻。“笑话，言辞有用？言辞要真是有用，那个黄毛小子Orodreth把你赶出门的时候，你怎么不用？险些给一个凡人掐死的时候，你怎么不用？难道你用了，只是说得不够多、不够动听？”

不等Curufin回应，Caranthir便一拳砸在桌子上，霍然而起。

“我们今天坐在这里，是不是要做出一个决定？难道我们要像个单相思的姑娘一样，一味猜测对方的心思？Fëanor家族几时这么患得患失过？”

“如果可能，我们想和平解决——”Maglor刚开口，就被Caranthir打断：“Fëanor家族的解决方式什么时候和平过？”

是时候了。

他突然纵声笑了起来。包括他身边的Curufin，每个人都错愕地向他转过了头。Maedhros眉头紧皱，Maglor双唇微张，Amrod和Amras一个满脸疑问，一个目光忧虑，而Caranthir愕然瞪着他，一时忘了坐下。

“说得好，Moryo。”他慢慢收敛了笑容，“Fëanor家族什么时候刻意选择过和平的解决方式？如果那是我们想要的，恐怕直到现在我们都还在大海对岸那片土地上空等；如果那是我们想要的，谁能告诉我为什么在座的各位手上都沾过血？”

Caranthir坐了下来。与此同时，每个人的表情都变了，他知道那是因为这些话触动了他们并不引以为荣，却亦不愿逃避否认的过去。我亲爱的兄弟们，如果有必要，你们真在乎去重复一次吗？一滴血和两滴血，究竟有多大区别？

“Dior不会交出那颗宝石。那个凡人的儿子自诩Thingol的继承人，以为只要和他那位外祖父一样傲慢自大，就可以重振Doriath的声势；而Thingol的所作所为，在座各位想必都不会忘记：明知精灵宝钻属于我们，却要求旁人用它换取他的女儿，之后又把它据为己有；拒绝援助我们对大敌发起的正当战争，吝啬到不让我们在紧急时刻踏上那片甚至不是靠他自己，而是靠他妻子的力量保护的土地！”

现在他感到了他们的怒气；因为再一次，他说出了事实。Thingol因天鹅港的鲜血而对Fëanor家族深恶痛绝，就连Noldor的语言都被灰精灵之王一语剥夺——“说那语言者，与杀亲者无异。”多年积累的不满正在慢慢上涨，犹存的疑虑却在节节后退。

“Dior把那颗宝石公然戴在胸前，但他有什么权利？他不属于Noldor，他甚至不属于Eldar。他胆敢如此，想必认定了Fëanor家族只会给出空洞的威胁，不敢采取实际行动；但无论是谁这样想、这样做，都要付出代价。”

他很久不曾这样侃侃而谈，觉得讽刺之余，也有种隐隐的快意。不错，这些话已经重复过太多次，但如果谁想再听，他也不介意再提。“精灵宝钻是父亲的造物，我们发下了无法打破的重誓，必须夺回。当年在Valinor我们就决定要选择这条复仇之路，今天我看不出有什么理由能让我们放弃。我说，我们准备进攻Doriath，去达成誓言！他们必须见证Fëanor家族的决心：我们决不半途而废，直到天涯海角、世界末日！”

又是一阵寂静。然而这次的寂静不再沉闷压抑、无所适从，因为每个人眼中都燃起了危险的光亮。他知道这意味着什么：一切已成定局，就连Maglor残存的谨慎也无济于事：“但我们能否再等一等，也许Dior最终会做出明智的选择。”

“我们当然可以等，好心的哥哥。”他嘲弄地说，并不看Maglor。“我们可以等很久……也许，他会如你所愿，不必流血也能达到目的，那自然是皆大欢喜；即便他如我所料，顽固盲目，等待也可以让他放松警惕，从而给我们省些麻烦。”他定定地望着Maedhros，“很公平，不是吗？”

哥哥，我替你说了你想说的，现在给我一个坚定的回答。

房间里再次充斥了令人窒息的沉默，所有人都不约而同地望向了Fëanor家族的长子。Maedhros嘴角向下弯了弯，开口时声音冷酷而遥远：“那么我们等到冬天。如果到那时他们还是没有回应——”

寒光一闪，下一刻，锋利的匕首已经立在桌上微微颤动。微笑在Turkafinwë Tyelkormo英俊的脸上慢慢绽开，优雅从容、好整以暇，就像猎豹在注视爪下的猎物：

“这就是答案。”


	7. Amras

今年的第一场雪来得真早。

一出大门，Amras便深深吸了口气，再缓缓吐了出来，怔怔地望着白雾在眼前生成又消散。他曾与孪生兄长一起在Amon Ereb驻扎多年，这里地处Beleriand南方，按说很少下雪；但北方的魔影年复一年地加深，严冬之手看来终于触及了这片土地。

他并不是最早起床的人。庭院里，一天的忙碌已经开始：马匹要照料，食物要准备，锻造间里的炉火正在燃起，很快就会继续前一天的工作——新的刀剑盔甲需要打造出来，旧的则需要磨利抛光。随着时间一天天流逝，再迟钝的人也开始明白，前方等待他们的是什么。

Dior依然没有给予任何答复。

年轻的红发王子用力摇了摇头，想要摆脱前夜的梦魇。有时他会不由自主地怀疑，自己是不是始终身处梦境，明明荒诞不经，偏偏又真实无比。

“Ambarussa！”

他应了一声，转过身去。Ambarussa，这是他和Amrod共享的名字。幼时用它，纯粹是出于迷惑旁人的顽皮动机，后来Amrod的发色渐渐变深，两人外表有了微妙的差异，它也就成了“双生”这种特殊联系的标志。父亲对他们的做法向来不以为然，总是叫他哥哥“Ambarto”；母亲坚持那该是“Umbarto”，不过似乎无济于事。

“昨夜睡得怎么样？”Amrod边伸懒腰边走了过来。

他笑了笑，没直接回答：“叫上Turko去打猎吧？附近也许有红鹿，雪后正是狩猎的好时机。”

“好！”Amrod眼睛一亮，“我现在就去。”望着哥哥一刻也不耽误地奔向Celegorm的住处，年轻的王子如释重负地吐了口气，迈开脚步跟了上去。

当天他们满载而归。丰盛的烤肉晚宴吃得人人心满意足，就连先前一天比一天消沉忧郁的Maglor也受了感染，难得地露出了笑意。欢声笑语中，Amras看着对面Celegorm切开烤肉的娴熟动作，不觉出了神。

那真是他所了解的兄长吗？他端着酒杯思索。从前的Celegorm固然骄傲张扬，却不曾冷酷决绝。当那场决定一个王国命运的会议接近尾声，他差点忍不住发问——Turko，你到底是为了宝钻，还是为了私怨？为什么传言说你爱上了Thingol的女儿Lúthien，而当她拒绝了你，你就决心报复Doriath？

然而他没问出口。他不确定Celegorm知不知道答案——就算知道，又有什么区别？Celegorm决不会回答。Fëanor众子决不被迫开口。何况，Celegorm的动机不可能只是私怨：众所周知，Thingol拒绝交出宝钻，无视Maedhros联盟，所以Celegorm和Curufin才会发誓毁掉Doriath。既然如此，何必强求他的兄长开口？真正重要的只有一点：Fëanor众子自从发下重誓，就不再是自由之身。他Amras已经选择了这条道路，身为最小的弟弟，除了信任兄长们的决定，他还能怎样做？

“Ambarussa，尝尝这个。”他的孪生哥哥探过身，把一块还冒着热气的肉放到他盘子里，接着注意到他杯中的酒几乎还满着。“你怎么了？似乎胃口不好？”

“只是没来得及。”他咧嘴一笑，想表现得同样轻松自在。见Maedhros向这边瞥来，他急忙把杯子举到唇边喝了一大口。酒是很好的，醇厚而甘美；但此刻他只品得出彻骨的凉意，化成一线沿喉而下，直透肺腑。

父亲是对的。也许我确实更像母亲，却又不及母亲。

晚宴持续了很久才结束，收尾的是Noldor最著名的歌手那久违的优美嗓音。七兄弟互道晚安的场面俨然重现了当年在Valinor的其乐融融，让他想起了那些在Tirion和Formenos度过的岁月。如此和睦欢乐……谁能想象，他们如今其实流亡到了凡世的大地上，大敌虎视眈眈，同胞众叛亲离？

不能再胡思乱想了，他告诫自己。这不必要也不可取。Amrod的笑声近在咫尺，他侧头看看那位如同自己镜像的兄长，忽然觉得有些羡慕，那种无忧无虑的豁达拨动了他心底某根相似的弦。

就在这时，有人从后面拍了拍他的肩。也许是酒的作用，他过了一瞬才反应过来，回头时跃入眼帘的却是一张出乎意料的面孔。

是Curufin。

“Telvo，”Curufin彬彬有礼地点了点头，显然丝毫没受酒的影响。“介意我跟你说几句话吗？”

仿佛感应到了他的诧异，Amrod也回过头来，看清是Curufin，不由得眉头一皱，向这边迈了一步。兴趣使然，热爱狩猎的他们跟精于工艺的Curufin不算亲近；若是平时，Amras也一定会想方设法脱身，但这次他有种直觉，应该听听这位兄长要说什么。

“当然，Kurvo。”他抢在Amrod干涉之前答道，又对Amrod轻松地笑了笑，“Ambarussa，晚安。”

“好吧，”Amrod耸了耸肩，踌躇一瞬，但还是跟着貌似在漠然旁观的Celegorm走了。“晚安。”

Curufin引他走开几步，到了篝火亮光所及的边缘。曲终人散的寂静中，Curufin的语声虽然和缓，却显得异常清晰：

“不必为‘必然’困扰，我的弟弟。Dior和那些灰精灵盲目自大，迟早要付出代价。”

没想到会听到这样的话，他不禁微微张开了嘴，脑中一片空白。

“选择把拥有精灵宝钻的事实昭告世间，却又没有能力护它周全，无异于自取灭亡。Dior有的，不过是来自凡人和黑暗精灵的愚昧骄傲罢了。与其坐等大敌准备就绪、夺回宝石一雪前耻，我看让它回到我们手里才是更好的结局。”

他不知道Curufin何时离去，又是怎样离去。他只知道自己浑浑噩噩地回到房间，爬上床铺，一举一动都像在梦游。我在想什么，连Ambarussa都不曾察觉，Kurvo却知道了。他想。而Kurvo所言……

他从没想过，竟然可以这样看待即将到来的一切。冷酷、直接，仿佛鲜血与生命的代价都不足挂齿。

矛盾中，睡眠之网捕捉了他。

恍惚间，他又一次置身于Teleri的白船，舷窗外是星辰点缀的夜空和一望无垠的海面。然而不知何时，波涛那永无止息的节奏消失了。窗外隐隐亮起了红光，给那片清冷的景象涂上了一抹凄艳。

——出了什么事？

他想出去看个究竟，却发现自己遭到无形的力量禁锢，动弹不得。挣扎中，外面的红光迅速变亮，由赤转橙，又由橙转黄，光与影在舷窗上舞蹈，扭动、升腾，描出诡异的图案。他嗅到了逼近的危险，电光石火间，一个念头划过脑海——

火，那是火。冲天的火焰。

现在他能感到从舱壁透进来的热度了。空气开始炙烤全身，船体也开始发出呻吟。他能听到自己心跳的声音，如同重锤下的响鼓，沉闷而遥远。他想逃，却无法移动；他想喊，却不能出声。时间的流逝仿佛无情地凝滞下来，每一秒都漫长得好比他迄今为止的一生。在他狂乱的注视下，一道道火舌化作棘刺累累、千变万化的荆条，先舔舐吞没了舱门，又蔓延过地板，偏偏在近在咫尺处止步观望，残酷得好似逗弄猎物的猛兽。

——让这一切快些结束，给我一个了断。

绝望中，一股剧痛袭击了他，尖锐有如长矛穿透胸膛。他眼前一黑，残存的所有力量都在这一刻集结起来，冲口而出：

“Ambarussa——”

他在无声的尖叫中醒来，大汗淋漓。窗外夜色正浓，月亮已经沉下去了。


	8. Nimloth

她坐在Menegroth的王宫大厅里，脚下是五彩石子铺成的平整地板，身后是陈设在台阶上的高贵王座。精致的灯笼点缀在凿成山毛榉形状的石柱上，发着柔和的金色光晕，墙上、柱上，那些活灵活现的鸟兽雕刻在偶尔闪烁的烛光中仿佛真的有了生命；她面无表情地凝视着这套光影的障眼法，感觉它们比自己也要多出几分活气。

厅里很静，静得她那敏锐的精灵听觉可以捕捉到外面寒风穿过树枝的呼号。前些天刚刚下过她记忆中Doriath最大的一场雪，Esgalduin河的水声不复存在，因为河水在严寒中早已冰封。Valar啊，愿这寂静持续下去。她饱含热切，近乎绝望地在心中祈祷，尽管明知这愿望有多么不可能实现。

他们来了。

她的丈夫是在破晓之前接到报告的，那正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。当时一切都像蒙上了不真实的朦胧面纱，她模糊看到他站在开了一线的房门前，门缝里射进的烛光把他的背影衬得高大而阴沉。他们交谈时压低了声音，然而她听得清每一字、每一句。Fëanor众子久久没有得到Doriath的回答，不是继续耐心等待，而是直接兵戎相见；他们显然做了精心的准备，选了恰当的时机，因此几乎没受阻碍就越过了Doriath的边境。措手不及的Sindar围绕Menegroth草草构建了一道防线，此刻双方很可能已在交战。

等他关上门转过身，她已坐了起来。黑暗中，她看不清他的表情，但他的声音泄露了他的情绪。在惊疑与愤怒之外，她听得出一丝她不理解的激动。

“我去前线。”

他匆匆亲吻了她的脸颊，然后不等她反应，她手心里就多了一样物品。

“替我保管它。”

 

时间仿佛停滞了，她不知道已经过了多久。风声仍然在呼啸，然而渐渐地，她的耳朵捕捉到了另外的声音：箭镞破空的声音，金属刮擦的声音，时远时近的呼喊声，踏破积雪的脚步声。不必猜想，她知道这意味着什么。慢慢起身，她缓步走下台阶，穿过大厅，一路上，栩栩如生的鸟兽雕刻也像是沉默下来，没了声息。她轻轻把厅门推开一线，扑面而来的冷空气令她一凛，然后呐喊和金属撞击声突然变得清晰多了，就好像她刚刚越过了梦境与真实的界限。

她闪身而出，隐到暗处。沿着走廊，她望向Menegroth的正门，看到身穿Doriath灰色服饰的精灵战士正快步来去。没有人向她这边留意；她静静地在不起眼处站了一会儿，注意到有些奔走的战士身上已经沾了斑斑点点的血色。

她觉得心头一紧。又一次，Doriath染了血。她不曾亲眼目睹矮人对Menegroth的洗劫，因为之前很久她就嫁给了Dior，去了远离Doriath的七河之地，住在Lanthir Lamath瀑布边。但惨祸的痕迹不能一夕之间抹掉，她随Dior前来Menegroth时，未能及时清理的血迹仍然到处都能发现。

“Nimloth夫人，您不该在这里。”

有人打断了她的思索。转过身，她发现那是一个年轻的卫士。微微一笑，她不答反问：“战况如何？”

卫士犹豫了一下，但拗不过她平静又坚决的注视，还是说了实情：“形势很不乐观。我们正向Menegroth退却。Dior大人将在这里构下最后的防线。”

她轻轻颔首，没有出声。

“请您去安全的地方暂避——”卫士说到一半就见她在摇头，只得改口。“那么您的意思是……”

“带我去能观战的地方。”

卫士一时默然；在外面透进的黯淡阳光中，她的银发柔滑如水。

 

这场战争，显然不会旷日持久。

她站在窄小的瞭望间里，从这里可以俯瞰Menegroth正面那座横跨Esgalduin河的大桥。身穿灰色服饰的精灵不断被迫退却，彩色火焰旗帜却在步步进逼。那名年轻卫士全副武装地守在她身边，手扶着剑柄；看着他的紧张警醒，她突然啼笑皆非地觉得，自己的从容镇定好似不知天高地厚的任性。

但她没有时间多想。当守军开始向Esgalduin大桥撤退时，她终于看到了她的丈夫。他穿着外祖父的铠甲，耀眼有如Eldar的一员；混乱中他正与人搏斗，她定睛凝视，意识到他的对手与他一样武器精良，铠甲胸前赫然是闪亮的Fëanor之星。

那是一位Fëanor家族的王子。

剑锋相交，他们僵持了短暂的一瞬，正是这一瞬让她看清了那个人的脸。他有着极其英俊的容貌，即便在这样的血战中，嘴角还含着一抹浅笑。不加掩饰的傲气和刻意而为的优雅在这个人身上融为一体，呈现出的观感却是赤裸裸的冷酷。

可那不会是Maedhros。尽人皆知，Fëanor家族的长子不可能用右手拿剑。

像是读出了她的疑问，卫士开了口：“那就是Celegorm，Fëanor的第三个儿子。”

他们的战斗似乎没有休止。攻击，挡架，闪避。砍，劈，刺。剑与剑交织成了致命的网，每一秒的流逝都可能决定一方的生死。她从不知道他是这样强悍的战士，竟能与久经战事的Fëanor之子平分秋色。他是他父亲的儿子，她提醒自己，Beren Erchamion的儿子。既然他父亲曾经数度从绝境中归来，没有理由认为他会是不堪一击的。

而那位Fëanor的儿子大概没有这样的觉悟。速战速决的意图受挫后，Celegorm渐渐急躁起来，也正因此，Dior终于等到了机会。剑光一闪，深深埋进对方胸前露出的破绽，然而她与身边的卫士都来不及庆祝——他没有机会拔出剑了。另一个人悄然现身，把利刃送进了他背后铠甲的空隙。

她张开双唇，却没有声音逸出。那一刻，剑锋穿透血肉的痛楚她感同身受，他的愤怒和无奈化作灭顶的浪潮，将她包围、浸透。恍惚中，她像是融入了他的肉体，她的意识与他的水乳交融；尽管她早已紧闭双眼，现在她却是在用他的眼睛来看，用他的双耳来听。

他勉力回过头，进入视野的是一双灰眼，其中燃烧着冰寒的狂怒。嵌在肋骨中的冷硬金属猛地一扭，他不由自主地呻吟了一声，然后尝到了血的味道：咸腥温热，令人窒息，几乎难以想象那真是来自自己的身体。

“Curufin。”他说；只有这一个词而已，因为即刻涌上喉间的鲜血已阻止他说下去——你就只能这样做吗，Curufin？背后的刺客，无耻的角色，像过去偷袭我母亲一样偷袭我，甚至不敢看我的脸？

但他知道这些话将是徒劳，她也知道。因为她能感觉，生命就像一股轻烟，正离开他的肉体，升腾而去。

他为他先辈钟爱的国度而死。而他的最后一眼，是望着Menegroth辉煌又沧桑的大门。

她无声地吞下了泪水，不等卫士来得及反应，就推开了面前那扇窗子。卫士惊呼一声，及时伸手拉住了她，但她并没有跳下去的意思。迎着阳光，她高高举起了一只手，刹那间，整片战场都在下方凝滞——灿烂得不似真实的白光在她掌中一闪即逝，进攻者纷纷抬起头来，眼中再也容不下其它任何东西。

 

她在千石窟宫殿错综复杂的走廊里奔跑，眼前的道路仿佛没有尽头。年轻的卫士紧跟着她，她没有说话，他也没有；心照不宣地沉默着，他们任由双脚引领，让命运来选择最后的结局。

一个转弯之后，他们知道逃亡结束了。不远处就是一堵无情的石墙，这条走廊到此戛然而止。他们同时转过身面对追兵，卫士跨上一步，将她护在了身后。

佩戴着敌方标志的精灵很快就赶了上来，看清形势之后，不约而同放缓了脚步。她望着这些曾经的亲族、如今的敌人逼近，感到己方两人就像狂暴海洋里的一座孤岛。

突然，那些精灵向两边让开，有人走上前来。他脱掉了头盔和重甲，Noldor常见的浓密黑发散在肩头，浅灰的眼睛因为见过双树之光而明亮异常。然而她没有多看他的面孔；她的目光，只落在他手上。

那里残存的殷红，有她丈夫的血。

“让开。”

Curufin漫不经心地说，对象是她的卫士。而卫士一言不发，拔出长剑向前踏了一步。

仅仅一眨眼的时间，年轻的精灵就在她眼前倒了下去，大片鲜血在她脚下洇晕开来，甚至有几点温热溅上了她的脸颊。抬起头，她盯着Fëanor的第五个儿子，容色苍白，似乎惊恐过度。

“把它给我。”

这次，他只剩了一个说话的对象。他的腔调很和善，形容成温柔也不为过；然而他的眼睛冷若冰霜，泄露了真相。在他的目光中，她退了一步，背抵上了石墙。

“不要怕，”他望着她，微一思忖，然后淡淡一笑。“我们来此不是为了杀戮。只要你交出手里的东西，一切就将结束。”

她目不转睛地看他，双手都藏在身后。而他缓步走近，打量她的眼神，如同猎人在打量陷入罗网的无助猎物。“不要怕，”他重复道，“你叫什么名字？”

他向她伸出了手。就在这时，她动了，异乎寻常地敏捷。转瞬之间，他唇边那个嘲弄的浅笑就归于凝固；低下头，他难以置信地睁大了双眼。一柄匕首像穿透薄纸一样，轻易刺穿了他的锁子甲，深入胸口。

他认出，那是他父亲的造物。

惊呼过后，长剑纷纷出鞘。下一刻，她重重撞上墙壁，几乎窒息；奇怪的是，她并不感到疼痛。随着鲜血在脚下迅速积成小潭，她终于扬起头，神色从容，宁定如水。

“我叫Nimloth：Dior的妻子，Lady of Doriath。”

嗒的一声轻响，一条银链连同挂在上面的宝石离开她的掌心，落到了地上。不可否认，它是一颗美仑美奂的钻石，但任谁都可以一眼看出，它绝非颠覆了一个世界的珠宝。


	9. Maglor

Maglor知道他不可能在哪里找到他的兄长——Maedhros决不会留在弥漫着浓烈血腥的Menegroth搜寻一颗宝石。

杀戮的声音仍在脑海中回响，残酷又疯狂的旋律。血渗进了铠甲，浸透了衣物，粘腻又冰冷，触感着实令人厌恶。奇怪的是，他不想吐。他的胃肠仿佛已经板结成石块，麻木，坚硬。

这一次不是Teleri，而是Sindar。

那场发生在另一个时间、另一个地点的悲剧不期然浮上心头，主角、场景，无不相似。Teleri和Sindar，Alqualondë与Menegroth。

——如果说我们背负了厄运，那么他们呢？

他没有费神思索，因为他知道他找不到答案。

寒冬的白雪在他机械的脚步下发出了碎裂的轻响，但他没有回头去看自己的脚印，因为眼前那一行足迹已经明白无误地说明了它们的颜色。

他知道那行足迹是谁的；只有一个人能从容迈出那样大的步伐。然而尽管如此，当他在小径尽头的空地上发现了他所寻找的红铜色，仍然不由自主地打了一个寒噤。在一片苍白、黝黑和暗灰中，那颜色醒目如火，刺眼如血。

他知道Maedhros过去习惯把那头耀眼的红发编结起来，就像他们的堂弟、已经牺牲在Nirnaeth里的Fingon，但早在Thangorodrim之后，Maedhros就放弃了这个习惯——那是单手无法完成的工作。骄傲如Maedhros，决不能容忍别人看到自己的无能为力。因此，自那时起，那头相当罕见的华丽红发就只是随随便便地披在肩头。

他在离Maedhros还有一段距离的地方停了下来。Maedhros无疑察觉他来了，却既没出声召唤，也没挪动分毫。

他知道了吗？Maglor自问，随即断定这无关紧要。他的责任是报告战况，哪怕迄今为止没有一个消息是鼓舞人心的。迟疑着，他想要斟酌措辞，然而每一秒的沉默都比前一秒更难以忍受，于是他心一横，开了口：“Maitimo，我们没有找到那颗宝石。”

Maedhros没有反应。那么他知道了，Maglor想。他太冷静，也太沉着。

“Dior死了。他杀了Celegorm，而Curufin杀了他。”他继续说，感到嗓音空前地干涩枯槁。这是第一次，他提到弟弟们的时候用了他们的Sindarin名字；他发现，旧时习惯的昵称再也无法出口，因为每一个音节都会唤醒那些生动的记忆——熟悉的音容笑貌，清晰一如昨日，却在音节的回响低落消失时黯淡逝去。

“Dior的妻子Nimloth也死了。她用一柄我们父亲亲手打造的匕首杀了Curufin。”

Maedhros终于微微一动，而Maglor不得不投入了更多自控。

“还有Caranthir，他死在混战里。那些Sindar……很顽强。”

望着那个像是重新化成了石雕的人影，他感到词句在喉中结成了硬块，吐出每一个字都要付出艰苦的努力。

“那颗宝石……目前下落不明。Dior的三个孩子都不见踪影，合理的猜测是他们已经带着它逃走。Celegorm的传令官Lachodir正在率部搜寻，说一有下落就会向我报告——”

“这件事我要亲自过问。”

Maedhros转身打断了他。他的脸色惨白如雪，还沾着凝固发黑的血块，眼睛却异常明亮，就像在那副精灵的外壳下，一团熊熊燃烧的火焰取代了血肉之躯，借着这唯一的渠道散发着光热。迎着那灼烫到极点，反而显得冰冷的目光，Maglor只能点了点头，心中却不由自主地升起了疑问：只有它才能引起你的注意吗，Maitimo？

他不知道Maedhros是否读出了他的思绪。他没有对自己的头脑设防，但Maedhros很可能根本不曾费神探究——因为熟悉的嗓音随即响起，平静得近乎麻木：“除了这些，还有什么事？”

——你是真的这样想？

全身热血瞬间涌上头顶，他险些屈服于歇斯底里的冲动。望着Maedhros那张不动声色的面具，他几乎想要不顾一切地扑上去，当胸揪住他的兄长狠狠摇晃。也许我们的确是为了那颗宝石而来，然而一场血战之后，值得关注的结果难道就只有它？Menegroth里那些灰精灵的尸体，你可以不闻不问，但我们自己的同胞血亲呢？三个弟弟的性命，在你眼里当真不值一提？

不知不觉，他加快了呼吸。这一次，Maedhros注意到了他的反应。默然与他对视一刻，Maedhros动了动嘴角，再次开口时，语调不再是铁板一块的克制：“你误会了。”

“我误会了什么？！”反驳来得比动念更快，激烈得他自己也未曾料到。“你要那颗宝石，Maitimo，不是吗？你只想知道那颗宝石的下落！那就等着Lachodir来报告吧，我现在无论如何也不可能给你确定的消息。”

Maedhros绷紧了下颌。有那么片刻，Maglor以为他就要暴跳如雷了，但红发的王子没有。那股高涨的火焰似乎突然低落下去，就像耗尽了赖以维持的燃料，顷刻间凋敝成灰。

“我不信任Celegorm那个部下去搜寻那几个……孩子。”

不过是简单的一句话，却字字轰击着他的耳膜，令他只能怔怔回望，竟不知该如何作答。在旁人听来，这话或许平平无奇，但他太熟悉他的兄长，决不会错过其中流露的疲惫和苦涩——不管多么微不足道。

“而宝石……至少我们试过了。”

这怎么可能？Maedhros是他们的长兄，是Fëanor家族的决策者；在他印象中，Maedhros自从被救离Thangorodrim，重新统领家族，就再没流露出哪怕一丝消极软弱。

“至少我们证明了一件事：Fëanor的儿子也一样会死。”

 

他不记得自己是怎么坐下的；事实就是他坐到了空地中央的树桩上，而Maedhros单膝跪在他身边，用没有残废的左臂环住了他的双肩。平心而论，那条臂膀有些僵硬；但这是可以理解的。Fëanor家族的长子从来不曾以温和慈爱著称过。

他不能不为自己感到耻辱。在那个血腥的屠场里，他有三个弟弟需要埋葬，还有两个年轻的弟弟正在徒劳地搜寻，他自己却坐在这里，泪流满面。

我是不是太懦弱，也太虚伪？他颤抖着自问，努力鼓起勇气，去审视所有的过去。他是不是早已习惯于扮演一个追随者的角色，用顺从来交换表面的安宁，用依赖来推卸实际的责任？前一刻他还在貌似有理有据地怨恨着长兄的无情和冷酷，肆意指责着Maedhros的决定，仿佛他自己就是个无辜的旁观者；可他与他的兄长相比，当真占据了道德的制高点吗？他是否真有这样的资格？

真相总是难以正视。天鹅港的鲜血，Losgar的烈火……从今以后又要加上Menegroth的杀戮。也许他可以替自己辩白说，天鹅港确实是一个意外。但是Losgar呢？父亲下令烧毁Teleri的白船时，他是衷心赞成的吗？如果不是，他当时做了什么？然而即便于事无补，他也本来可以做些什么，就像他的长兄那样。他若是真的心存愧疚，那么为什么这一次的所作所为也没有不同？

事实是，他同样是Fëanor的儿子。

现在他明白了，Maedhros只能比他更加矛盾。他作为次子，可以自我安慰这是在服从长兄的决定，同样的借口对Maedhros来说却不存在。也许记载在历史上的一笔会说，挑唆他们采取进攻行动的是Celegorm，但事实真是那样吗？纵使旁人都相信事实就是如此，Maedhros本人会相信吗？

作出涉及他人的决定永远是种负担。而他和弟弟们一直在把这样的负担推给长兄，不管有意还是无意。

那一刻，他想拥抱他的兄长；不止是因为愧疚和自责，更是因为同情和理解。然而Maitimo不会高兴的，他想。因为Maitimo从不需要什么同情和理解。但这难道不是另一种悲哀？血脉相连的手足兄弟却不能分享彼此的痛苦与挣扎，骨肉亲情不得不屈服于所谓的尊严和骄傲。

也许……这便是那个诅咒的另一重含义。

“回去吧。”不知是不是他的错觉，Maedhros的声音几乎可以说是温和的。眼眶一热，他咬紧嘴唇点了点头，而当他们踏上归途，他没有依着从前的习惯跟在长兄身后，而是选择了并肩而行。

“你还在写那首歌吗？”

良久，Maedhros问。Maglor很快抬头看了兄长一眼，然而那张脸孔已经恢复了石刻般的刚硬，不露丝毫感情的痕迹。

“对，我还在写。”

Maedhros没有再说话，只是望着树林的尽头；那里的皑皑白雪下，冰封的Esgalduin河仍在沉默。但在Maglor以为他们会就这样走回Menegroth的时候，Maedhros开了口：

“那么，想必这里也是你的题材了。”

 

 

-完-


End file.
